


BRANDY MELVILLE

by LATONTA



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LATONTA/pseuds/LATONTA
Summary: 因为想搞百合所以搞了。想开车来着太困了没开上。以后大概会有完整版(？取这个名字没啥意思。因为我穿着BM的衣服搞了这个假黄色百合（）





	BRANDY MELVILLE

BRANDY MELILLE

巴塞罗那晚上十点零一分。  
天要黑透了。

黄仁珺的短款上衣被扔在沙发底下，白色蕾丝胸罩的肩带堪堪挂在肩头。李东淑的齐腿根短裤勒在膝盖上，贴身的吊带搭扣解开一半。黄仁珺喝着打翻过只剩下半杯的西柚汁，舌根底下淌着果汁冷藏过度释出的苦味。李东淑揽过她的后脑勺要和她接吻。还没咽下去的西柚汁夹着果肉顺着胡乱来的吻落进黄仁珺浅薄的乳沟里。

“李东淑你干嘛！”

她贱兮兮地笑着去舔她嘴唇，然后手指卷着黄仁珺一小截烫坏的发尾，又不要脸地凑上去索吻。

“没干嘛。”  
“就想跟你谈恋爱嘛。”

“我们做到天黑吧。”

二十七摄氏度。  
有风。  
做爱的时候手臂上会被吹出鸡皮疙瘩来。

黄仁珺被李东淑推着撞倒在沙发上，手里提着Brandy Melville的纸袋甩出去，掉出她刚买的独角兽图案的上衣。李东淑看一眼就知道，这他妈的两个巴掌宽的布料只能他妈的遮到黄仁珺的肚脐眼。

她穿着Brandy的小樱桃上衣。因为胸小，微微低头的时候浅V领开着也很容易就被李东淑看到有点泛空的白色蕾丝bra。

李东淑从腰线向上摸，肋骨隔着层布还是摸着明显。黄仁珺好像又瘦了。

碎花裙子是包臀紧身的款式。黄仁珺穿着被色鬼李东淑摸了个遍，还要被嘲笑说屁股那么小那么瘪穿起来哪里好看。色鬼李东淑说着又还要把尾椎后面拉链扯下来手伸进去隔着内裤揉上她的屁股墩儿。

直通裙摆窄，卡住两只膝盖。李东淑看黄仁珺撑着身子张开大腿的样子就觉得色鬼缠身。发了疯一样甚至想把头穿进膝盖之间去啃她的大腿肉。裙子会撑爆开的。一定会。黄仁珺终止她危险想法的举动是主动把裙子撩起来，把腿肉往她嘴里送。

黄仁珺的脚尖绷直，脚趾都要蜷缩。李东淑的牙齿咬在她大腿内侧的时候手指也不得空地在她内裤上磨蹭，中指的骨节磨着阴唇之间的缝隙。她流出水来了。

黄仁珺的手捏着李东淑的胸，绷直的吊带勒住大团的胸肉，肩头被磨红了一大片。黄仁珺涂劈的指甲油没上顶油，在逛街的时候被衣架子划开刮掉了一小片。擦着李东淑的乳沟的时候好像又要再掉多一些，李东淑来感觉的时候想着骂她以后不许再自己涂指甲油了。

李东淑的臀被裹在Brandy过窄的牛仔短裤里挤得委屈。屁股的圆弧好像都要被挤出一半来。走在街上一点也不输给过路的南欧姐姐。黄仁珺故意落后她一截，走在后面看着就忍不住想要吹口哨，太翘了，怎么能那么翘？好辣，她搞到的女人太辣了。

从地铁站通向出口楼梯的上，为了方便走路的黄仁珺抓着裙摆上撩，旁边的李东淑看着她膝盖上方侧面隐约的牙印露出得逞又满足的笑。

黄仁珺抿了一口那罐隔着冰柜挑了四十分钟才决定要购买的啤酒。皱着眉头眼神复杂地看着瓶身上印着大写的BARCELONA。那种味道堪比她在东北老家吃烧烤的时候外送的难喝啤酒。

她把冰凉凉的啤酒罐塞进李东淑手里，换过李东淑手里对面Starbucks的黑莓果茶，一口气吸了大半杯。

“干嘛？”  
“啤酒好喝。给你喝。”

她眨眨眼睛跑了。  
她的嘴唇印在吸管粘着的李东淑的口红印上。  
好像是LADY DANGER。

巴塞罗那凌晨三点五十一分。  
失眠的黄仁珺起来洗了个澡。吹风机的声音闷在浴室隔间里还是把李东淑叫醒了。

她闭着眼睛哼哼着抱住黄仁珺的后腰。她关掉吹风机试图听清她在说什么话。

“干嘛？”  
“没睡着。”  
“你想干嘛？”  
“想做爱。”

“我们做到天亮吧。”


End file.
